


Hurricane

by Betta_100



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Metaphors, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Personification, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta_100/pseuds/Betta_100
Summary: Oh Sehun is like an intense gust of wind: fleeting yet fiery.[Inspired by his superpower]





	Hurricane

* * *

 

A hurricane blows away every defense, invades the tranquility and bends everything under its will.

The quieter a place, the louder the hurricane.

And it drags all the forgotten dust which dances with a rhythm too fast and too aggressive.

A hurricane is gray: a gloomy and melancholic color which is able to influence the mood of any other thing.

Sehun is a hurricane.

He has never connected with anyone in particular, yet he could conquer anything he wants with a cheesy wink or with a sensual kiss.

Sehun never takes a stand.

A hurricane doesn't worry about the damage that it causes, let alone its next target.

Sehun has never been concerned about anything.

Neither about his grades, nor about others' feelings.

He rarely shows himself during lessons, only on the most random days of the year. Instead, when he isn't at school, he can be found on the rooftop of an abandoned house or on a worn out bench in an unfrequented park.

He likes feeling the light breeze carressing his thin and slender face; brushing against his soft and feathery hair. He feels powerful this way.

After all, a breeze is nothing compared to a hurricane.

As for the sentimental part, Sehun thinks that his ancient relationships are like expired and molded bread, which needs to be thrown away and forgotten. Other people's feelings, no matter how sincere, are like summer breezes, they don't last long yet they are precious.

But Sehun is a hurricane.

And a hurricane, after a gust of violent wind, won't leave anything behind. After a one night stand in a filthy bathroom, Sehun is careful to not leave any traces, and the following day any type of connection is destroyed, like if it never existed.

No infatuation towards Sehun will ever be reciprocated.

After all, a breeze is nothing compared to a hurricane.

 


End file.
